Waiting
by angelface04
Summary: His eyes said ‘I’m sorry,’ but he couldn’t bring his mouth to...Fred x Angelina x Oliver. OneShot


**A/N **- A very odd, obscure one-shot that I just cooked up in like 10 minutes. Read it and tell me what you think, cause I honestly have no idea what to think of it myself.

-----------------------------------------------------------

He was there waiting for her. The moment she stepped off of the train at Platform Nine and Three Quarters she saw him, her eyes colliding with his and her heart not prepared for the roller coaster ride that it flew through in those few seconds.

He took a step towards her, slowly, gingerly, tentatively. She tensed, but didn't move. He took another. Then two. One more and he was right in front of her.

She couldn't breathe.

"Hey." He whispered, never breaking eye contact. She didn't reply.

_You hurt me._

His eyes said 'I'm sorry,' but he couldn't bring his mouth to.

"Angie…" She finally looked away, blinking back tears. _Where had Alicia gone…?_ "Angelina, **please**."

_I can't do this with you anymore._

He moved to face her again, his hands finding her shoulders. She didn't shrug him off.

"Look, can't we talk?"

_We could have. Three bloody months ago._

"I screwed up, okay? Can't you give me another chance?"

_No._

"I've grown up Ange! I'm not a little boy anymore, I've realized my mistakes and…"

_And…? Are you sorry Fred? Are you really sorry?_

"Would you ruddy talk to me? Please, Angelina, I'm really **trying** here!"

_It's a little late now._

"Are you really going to give up? Are you going to just back down, just because some stupid bloke with a broomstick and no conscience screwed up a little bit? At least the bloke came back for you, right? At least he's here, and he's _trying_ to make this work. Maybe the bloke _loves you_ and can't stop bloody _thinking _about you! And maybe the bloke has regretted leaving every _single_ day and just wants things to go back to how they were before…"

_They can't…_

"Angelina, will you **talk to me**?" His voice lowered. "Please?"

_I can't…_

Then there was another voice. "Angel?" And then there was a face. A familiar face, to both of them.

"Oliver?" It was the first word that she'd said since Fred had come up to her, and it wasn't even directed at him. "Hey! I can't believe you made it!" She completely turned her back to Fred, practically jumping into Oliver's arms. Oliver laughed, picking her up a few inches of the ground.

"I've missed you like mad." He whispered in her ear and she giggled softly, but loud enough for Fred to hear. He was standing there, shocked when Oliver finally let Angelina down.

"Hey Fred." Oliver glanced his way, his eyes narrowing a little as he tugged Angelina a little closer to him.

"Oliver." Fred fought to keep the anger from his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to meet Angelina." Oliver replied. Angelina looked straight at Fred's face.

"I'm moving on Fred. Just like you did." She said, a hurt look enveloping her features. His mouth fell open, the words slamming him in the stomach so hard that he couldn't breathe. "I'm sorry." The words were mouthed, but he could read them loud and clear.

She was with Oliver now. He could picture it, her crying to him in those stupid letters that they owled to each other every week about how the git Fred had run off and left her without saying goodbye. And then him, taking advantage of the opportunity that he'd been hoping for since Year 3, would be there to comfort her, and to let her know that he was perfectly available. And then, voila, they were together.

And he was completely out of the picture.

How did you handle that? How do you just go on when all of your hopes and dreams are crushed in five minutes, and you have absolutely no way to paste them back together…no matter how much glue you had?

You just kept on going.

So as Fred watched Oliver grasp Angelina's hand firmly and lead her through the crowd, he only let one tear fall. He only watched for a moment before he turned around, turning his back to her and to him and hoping against hope that maybe one day she'd come back to him.

One day after Oliver's obsessive Quidditch banter became too much to bear…one day when she realized that she'd much rather be around someone who could make her laugh than someone who would just make her cry…one day when she found that she was thinking of red hair and freckles more than a stocky quidditch frame…

One day…she would come back to him.

And as he pushed his way through the crowd he looked back, just once, just to see if he could see where she was. And surprisingly she was looking straight back at him, although Oliver was guiding her through the crowd **she was looking back at him.**

He gave a sad smile. "I'm sorry." He mouthed. She heard him loud and clear.

**SO**, now that that's over with – what do you think? Weird, huh? Oh yeah, and just in case you're wondering, my other fics are being worked on people, patience is a virtue. ;o) Now **review.**


End file.
